dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kreon (New Earth)
Green Lantern Corps While in the Green Lantern Corps, Kreon had many disagreements with Boodikka of Bellatrix. He took particular disdain to her lack of discipline. Their infighting jeopardized Oa and the Guardians of the Universe during a Qwardian invasion. Their disagreement spread amongst the rest of the Corps. Sides were being drawn between male and female recruits. Running out of options, Kilowog brought the two squabbling Green Lanterns to John Stewart as a "guest lecturer" in cooperation and tolerance. Stewart could not teach the two Green Lanterns to like each other, but he could teach them to need each other. He did a mind scan on the two recruits, and "laterally transferred" their consciousnesses. The two Green Lanterns were taken one step out of reality to confront their fears. Kreon saw his fear of chaos and destruction symbolized by "Mama Denata." Tebans appear to consider females as incapable of learning the discipline necessary for military duty and as such, the psychic projection was of a demonic female. Kreon had lost an eye and an arm in his service to the Teban military. "Mama Denata" threatened to wound Kreon as he had been in previous campaigns. Boodikka was fighting "the Chain Men" which represented her fear of being controlled. She berated Kreon for not being able to defeat Denata, but she could not defeat her foe. The two Green Lanterns had to learn how to work together or they would die. Kreon and Boodikka changed opponents. Where Mama Denata was defeated by Boodikka, the Chain Men were bested by Kreon. They had saved each other. Stewart's lesson brought the two Green Lanterns together Some time afterwards, Kreon was ordered to prevent Hal Jordan from reaching Oa when the Green Lantern of Earth had been corrupted by the Parallax. Like his fellow Green Lanterns, Kreon failed. Their power rings were taken by Jordan who reached Oa and claimed the energy of the Central Power Battery for himself. The defeated Green Lanterns were left to drift in deep space as the Green Lantern Corps was destroyed. Death Unknown to the rest of the Green Lantern Corps, Kreon and the others were not dead. By circumstances yet to be revealed, the "Lost Lanterns" were taken captive by the Manhunters and were brought to their homeworld Biot in Space Sector 3601. When the Green Lantern Corps was restored, some of the captive Green Lanterns were used to access the Central Power Battery of Oa for both energy and information, while others were to be placed inside the massive Manhunter Highmasters. One of the Lanterns, Tomar-Tu, was able to escape, but the Xudarian Green Lantern went to Earth. The reappearance of Tomar-Tu led Green Lanterns of Earth Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner to mount an unauthorized search and rescue mission on Biot. Once Jordan freed the captured Green Lanterns, they immediately attacked him in revenge for his rampage. Kreon, however, was the first to realize he isn't even trying to defend himself, let alone fight back and stopped his Corpsmen from killing Jordan and learning the situation. Just as the Green Lanterns were about to free their comrades, Kreon was killed by a Highmaster Manhunter. Upon his death, his ring was passed to Boodikka. Following the conclusion to the Manhunter threat, Kreon was memorialized in the Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps. By the events of the Blackest Night, Kreon was resurrected as a Black Lantern. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Notes = * Kreon was named after the Greek tragic hero Creon, the mythological king of Thebes (from which Kreon's home Tebis gets its name). | Trivia = * Kreon's right arm is made of gold. | DC = | Wikipedia = Kreon | Recommended = | Links = * Kreon at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Aliens Category:One Eye Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Generals